Blood will tell
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Abandoned by his parents in favor of his brother he is send by Dumbledore to a new world where he can grow up happy and loved...but with this world comes new gifts and a new power awakens within him...a power that can rival Apocalypse. Powerful Harry (he has powerful enemies), good Dumbledore, X-Man Harry. (Pairing undecided) (Not Slash)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My all-time favorite show is 'X-men: Evolution' so I decided to do a fic for that fandom and this is what I have. Harry will be a bit of a rebel in this story (and don't worry, his backstory will be explained in this chap) and he's going to be incredibly powerful, I'm trying to make it so that he can, eventually, rival Apocalypse and, like Apocalypse, he will have four followers who will be his version of the Four Riders. He will have two male and two female followers as well as his 'queen' (One girl pairing). The guys will be Ink (a character from the comics and the 'Days of Future Past' movie which I'm tweaking a bit) and Spyke while the girls (both riders and queen) will be the Wanda Maximoff A.K.A Scarlet Witch, Polaris (Magneto's daughter who also has metal powers), and Rogue (I don't know who I want to be the pairing and who I want to be the other two riders but the two female 'riders' will be paired with the male two [I have a way to get around Rogue's 'curse']) and finally Wanda and Polaris are going to look more like they do in the cartoon 'Wolverine and the X-men'.**

 **AN2: This takes place during episode four (the one where we meet Blob)**

 **AN3: Final bit of info, this story has two separate worlds for the Harry Potter and X-men Universes and they run on different time streams so the age of Harry in this world isn't important for the plot of Harry Potter universe when it eventually comes into play.**

Blood will tell

Chapter 1

-Scott/Cyclops-

"Do you like me Kate?" he read out as he looked at the script in his textbook, his partner for the piece sitting across from him and looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Pardonne moi?" Rogue read out glumly "What is…like me?".

"An Angel is Like you Kate," he spoke as he tried to channel his character "and you…are like an Angel." Before glancing down at his book to make sure he had read the line right.

To his surprise though he heard a small laugh as he looked back up to see Rogue smiling at him faintly, her chin resting on her hand as she smirked at him, "The girls are right," she said "you are a charmer.".

"L-look I'm just reading the lines okay?" he asked as he fought to contain a blush at the girl's sudden change in mood.

"I know," she said with a sigh as she looked down and away "it's just that sometimes…I wish…".

"Yeah?" he asked as he closed his book and pushed it to the side, having an idea where her sentence was going "Wish what?".

"I just wish that I could get close to somebody." She sighed "But you know what happens when I do.".

"More than you could possibly know Rogue." he said sadly as he looked up at the clouds moving in the sky, able to practically feel the curiosity of the girl who thought he had tried to kill her.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily as he looked back down at her, his expression as blank as the lenses of his rubulite shades.

"You think you're the only absorber in the world?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as her eyes widened "My little brother is one as well, he ran away a few years ago to find a way to learn to control his powers so he wouldn't end up hurting any of us. He still calls us from time to time but only myself, Jean, Storm, the Professor, and Logan. The newer mutants at the Mansion don't know about him.".

"H-he's like me?" Rogue asked shakily as she stared at him in shock.

"Yes and no," he said shaking his head "He's-" but what he planned to say was cut off when, in a flash of blue sulfuric smoke, Kurt landed on the table in a panic.

"Scot!" Kurt said frantically "Jean's been nabbed! Wolverine's tracking her scent now but I was sent to collect you.".

"What?!" he demanded as he shot to his feet "Who…Blob!" he slammed his fist down onto the table with an angry yell as he felt the energy behind his shades building up. Whipping out his cell phone he punched in a number "Harry!" he called out the second he heard the line connect "Jean's been kidnapped!".

"What?!" the furious voice of his little brother roared out from the phone's speaker "Where are you now?!".

"The park," he said quickly "but-" before he could continue though there was a flash followed by crimson sulfuric smoke, almost exactly like Kurt's, as he saw it fade away to reveal his little brother along with two other people who, he guessed, were mutants.

On his brother's right was a girl who, like Harry, looked about fifteen and had pale skin along with lime green hair and eyes that, if her eyebrows were any indication, were actually natural. Along with her green hair she wore a skin tight lime green long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes with green designs while her look was finished off with lime green lipstick.

The other mutant was a guy who, like the girl and Harry, looked fifteen. This one had dirty blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and wore only a basic grey tank top and blue jeans. The eye catching thing about the guy though were the tattoos as he saw a biohazard tattoo on the guy's right palm, a strange banding tattoo on the guy's left shoulder, a symbol that he thought was supposed to be an explosion on the guy's right bicep, a caduceus on the guy's left palm and he was pretty sure he saw what looked like a lightning bolt poking up from behind the guy's ear, not to mention any tattoos he couldn't see.

Finally though was his brother, Hadrian James Howlett, who had joined the institute even before he did. From what he learned from the Institute's three adult members, and the old man by the name of Dumbledore who stopped by every year or so, Harry was abandoned by his parents who thought that his brother would be far stronger. Three years before though there had been an accident where Harry had finally discovered his powers and ended up fleeing in the middle of the night to try and find a way to control them and not hurt anyone else.

"W-who are you?" Rogue asked in shock, the girl backing away warily while Kurt stared wide eyed at the three newcomers.

He saw Harry glance at Rogue intrigued before turning back towards him "I can find her," Harry promised "and then we'll bring Jean home…we'll all go home…my journey is complete." Before grabbing the other two and vanishing in another burst of red smoke.

"Who was he?!" Rogue demanded of him in shock.

"That was my brother," he said proudly as he stared at the dissipating cloud of red "the most powerful mutant in the world.".

"You have a brother?" Kurt asked him in confusion, the previous panic and dilemma forgotten in the face of the new strong mutants.

"Adoptive brother," he explained "Jean and I adopted him as our little sibling when we were younger as he's a couple years younger than we are while Logan and Storm became parents to him. He ran away from the institute to find a way to keep his powers in check so they didn't get out of control.".

"What is his power?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"You said he was an absorber…right?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah," he said with a nod "but unlike you Rogue when he absorbs a power he keeps them…forever. Unfortunately he doesn't gain their memories so he can't use those to instinctively use the abilities and has to train each one so they don't get out of hand. If what he said was true though…".

"Then he has a way to manage each power." Kurt breathed in awe before grinning "Blob is going to be in big trouble…isn't he?".

"Oh you have no idea," he said with a savage grin "anybody who tries to hurt someone Harry cares about ends up getting the beating of their life. Now come on, we need to get back to the mansion and give the professor a heads up." He ordered as Kurt nodded and teleported them away, leaving a shell shocked Rogue alone in the park.

-Harry-

Scowling he felt the ground beneath his feet as he exited his teleportation, Ink and Polaris by his side as he stared at the Old Iron Works building where he senses Jean and another mutant who he assumed was her kidnapper. "Ink," he ordered as he turned to his tattooed companion "make a door.".

"With pleasure." His friend said with a savage grin before Ink raised his right arm and pointed it at the door, the explosive tattoo glowing a dark red, while the steel door exploded inwards.

"Hey!" a loud voice called out angrily from behind the cloud of dust the explosion kicked up "What's the big idea?!".

"The big idea," he growled angrily as he stalked into the building and through the cloud of smoke, his friends following his lead without hesitation "is that you were stupid enough to kidnap my sister!".

As he spoke he finally saw the kidnapper, a massive teenager about his own age with a blonde Mohawk who looked confused "You're sis…uh oh." The giant quickly began to back up as the words sunk in and his eyes began to glow a violent emerald green.

"Oh yes." He snarled before he fired off an optical energy blast, a power he gained from Scott, which hit the giant who grunted and raised an arm to block the energy, the teenager's fear quickly turning into anger.

"NO!" the kidnapper yelled "She's my friend! You can't take her!".

"Back off!" Ink ordered with a growl, his friend pointing a clawed hand at the giant who doubled over and threw up on the ground, the biohazard symbol on Ink's palm spinning while his friend used his power but began to grow somewhat shaky as the powers that weren't internal, such as the explosions and illness, always drained Ink out faster.

"Stand down Ink," Polaris ordered their friend "I can handle this.".

As Ink lowered his hand, the tattoo no longer spinning, the giant stood back up angrily "Big mistake girly!" the kidnapper yelled, picking up a giant piece of metal equipment "Now I'm going to crush all three of you!".

In response Polaris simply yawned and used her power to slam the metal container back down into the earth, striking the giant in the head as the teenager looked dazed from the impact. If it hadn't been for his opponent's powers then he knew the kidnapper would be dead from the blow. "Have a nice flight scum bag!" he snarled as he grabbed the dazed giant's arm before he felt his own strength grow exponentially as he began spinning before letting go, sending the giant kidnaper flying into the air and propelled the guy further by firing off his optic energy beam.

Ignoring the kidnapper's scared yell he ran towards where he felt his sister's energy signature and ripped open the door as she stared at him in shock "H-harry?" she asked wide eyed as he grinned.

"In the flesh sis." He said happily as Polaris used her power over metal to remove the pole that was tying Jean down.

-Mansion-

"So Harry, I've heard tell that your…journey was…fruitful." Professor Xavier began once he was back at the mansion and in the study, his honorary mother and sister on either side of him on the couch while his honorary brother and father stood nearby, Ink and Polaris were seen leaning against the wall and the two mutants he didn't recognize stood over with the professor.

"Yeah gramps," he said with a small grin at one of his two honorary grandfathers "it was. But who are the new bloods?".

"Ah yes," the Professor nodded, the bald man gesturing for the two to step forward "Harry I'd like you to meet Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pride, also known as Nightcrawler and Shadowcat respectively.".

"Guten tag." Kurt said in greeting while Kitty waved warily.

"Kurt teleports, a lot like you did earlier, while Kitty can walk through solid objects." Jean explained as he nodded and noticed Kurt press a button on a wristwatch and turned from a normal looking person to a teenager with blue fur and a tail.

"Not really my color but cool." He said with a grin as Kurt smiled widely.

"I like this one Professor." The Accented teen said happily.

"But, like, what's his power?" Kitty asked them.

"I'm an absorber." He said with a shrug.

"You mean like Rogue?" Kitty asked, her head tilted in confusion at the question.

"He's much more powerful than she is," Scott spoke up proudly "when Harry absorbs a power he gets it permanently but the downside is that he doesn't get the memories from that person on how to use the power so he has to learn it on his own. He also absorbs by blood rather than by touch.".

"B-blood?" Kitty asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," he said with a nod "I accidently swallowed some of Scott's when I discovered my powers, he got cut and it flew into my mouth because of the speed of the injury, and I got injured myself so pops here," he gestured at Logan who grunted "donated some of his own blood. When they found me suddenly healing rapidly, growing bone claws, and shooting green lasers from my eyes…well it didn't take long to figure out what my mutation was and begin trying to control it.".

"Yes." the Professor picked up "You see, Harry was brought here fourteen years ago when he was barely a year old, his parents having abandoned him in favor of his brother as they thought Harry would be 'weak' when it came to powers, his parents having abilities of their own as well apparently. The man who trained his parents was disgusted with their behavior and even more so when the man discovered that they planned to 'reclaim' him when he turned eleven, wanting him 'humbled' so that he would be more submissive to them. Their teacher, a man named Albus Dumbledore, brought Harry here to us, having heard of me, and asked me to raise Harry here. He still stops by during the summer months though to help train and Harry and to visit with him…then again that has been rather difficult with your little Odyssey over the past three years." The Professor finished with an amused grin in his direction.

"Sorry again about that," he apologized "but it paid off.".

"What I'd like to know though," his dad spoke up "is how?".

"Well for the first year after I left I just wandered around, trying to find something, anything that could help me and also training with the powers I already had whenever I could." He explained as they nodded. "Eventually I came across a mutant by the name of Caliban who had the power to sense other mutants and what their abilities were. Caliban was travelling with a mutant named Calisto who had heightened physical abilities and senses. They were trying to gather different mutants, ones whose powers altered their appearance to a great extent like the fuzz ball over there, and help keep them safe." He explained, ignoring said 'fuzz ball's' irritated exclamation. "I explained to them what I was trying to do and Caliban gave me a bit of his blood so that I could find a mutant whose power would be able to help me out, Calisto was going to give me a sample of her blood but a local gang showed up and we ended up getting separated before she could. I spent the next year or so travelling around to find a mutant whose powers could help me gain control and it was during this time that I met Ink and Polaris.".

As he spoke his two friends stepped forward, "Ink here," he explained "gains a new power with every tattoo he gets and right now he has six tattoo powers. His biohazard symbol makes people ill, his banding tattoo gives him super strength, the lightning bolts behind his ear give him telepathy, the wing tattoos let him fly, the 'explosion' tattoo allows him to blow things up and punch through walls, and the caduceus tattoo lets him heal other people.".

"Hot damn," his dad said with a raised eyebrow "not a bad armory you got yourself there bub.".

"Thanks." Ink said with a smirk before leaning back against the bookshelf once again.

"Polaris on the other hand can control magnetism, much like your old 'friend' Erik Lehnsherr can." He explained as his mom, dad, and grandfather all stiffened "I found her starving in an alleyway and close to death but I took her to the safe house Ink and I had been using as we took care of her and nursed her back to health, she's been with us ever since and has saved both our lives more than once.".

"Thank you then." Storm told Polaris sincerely "My son means everything to me.".

"I know," Polaris said with a small smile "He talked about his family a lot as we travelled, I'm honestly just glad to finally meet all of you. Oh, and don't buy Ink's whole 'big and bad' routine here, he's just as excited as I am.".

"Damn it Polaris," Ink whined playfully "did you have to do that?".

"Yes." The green haired beauty said happily as he laughed.

"Anyway," he continued "about a month ago I came across a mutant whose power is what keeps all the new ones I gain under control…adaptability.".

"Huh?" Kurt and Kitty asked in confusion.

"I met a taxi cab driver Philadelphia who had a mutation that allowed him to adapt to any situation he found himself in." he explained "If he was underwater…he grew gills. If he was being shot at, his skin became as hard as steel. If he was in a fire his skin would turn into stone. If he was met with a problem he couldn't solve he would become more intelligent to be able to handle it. And in me…my body adapts to each new power so I can learn to use it faster and control it easier.".

"That's amazing." The professor breathed in awe "Would the three mutants you mentioned be willing to come live here at the institute by any chance?".

"No," he said shaking his head "I already mentioned it to them and they have their own paths and their own lives they wish to lead but still hold a great deal of respect for you and what you do. I gave each of them a few pendants like mine," as he spoke he pulled out a silver chain on which rested a silver Spartan helmet style pendant "and told them to give them to other mutants who they met so that way a mutant can always have someone to help them. We all know that, eventually, the truth will come out about us…I simply began creating the beginnings of a safety net for mutants across the world.".

"Well while this is all interesting I think it can wait till tomorrow for further discussion." The Professor spoke up after a moment of silence "I think everyone here could use a good night's sleep. Your room is still free Harry as are the rooms on either side of it for your friends here.".

"Thanks Professor." He said with a nod before yawning and standing up to head out.

-Logan/Wolverine-

"You aren't going to tell Kurt and Kitty about Harry's home world?" Storm asked once the teenagers had left the study, Harry explaining to them about gaining the teleportation power from a Russian mutant named Azazel.

"No," Charles said negatively "that is Harry's secret, and his secret alone to share and I won't betray his trust.".

"I agree with Chuck." He spoke up "The kid doesn't know the Half Pint or the Elf well enough to trust them with something like that just yet. I'm just glad he has a couple more people he can trust with him.".

"You mean his new friends 'Ink' and 'Polaris'?" Storm asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who else?" he asked with a wry smirk as he talked to the adoptive 'mother' of his adoptive son "Those two are loyal to Harry and nobody else…I can smell it.".

"Logan's nose aside," Charles spoke up "I believe I can use a bit of…influence to get Harry legally adopted as the son of one of you two.".

"Storm," he said instantly "she'd be a better person to have as his 'on paper' parent than I would as she's here more often than I am.".

"Fair enough." Charles said with a nod before humming thoughtfully and turning to storm. "Perhaps you should bring him with you to your nephew's upcoming basketball game Ororo, it might be good for both of them if they met.".

 **AN: A quick thing, I'm trying to think of a good 'X-men' name for Harry but it has something to do with blood. If I can't think of a good one, or don't get a good suggestion, I'm just going to go with 'Dracula' or 'Nosferatu' to play of the whole Vampire/blood thing.**

 **AN2: yes I changed it so that Ink gets tattoo powers because of his own mutation instead of the tattoo artist as I didn't want to add that part in so…sorry.**

 **AN3: Who do you think Harry should be paired with from the three choices given?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there my peoples! I've made a few decisions for the story: Decision one is that Harry's Mutant name is now 'Alucard'. The second decision is that the pairings will be Harry/Polaris (due to them both bonding over being abandoned over their travels), Ink/Wanda (they both have unpredictable powers as Wanda's can do just about anything while Ink never really knows what each tattoo will do), Spyke/Rogue (as both are, or will be, afraid of getting close to people, Rogue due to her skin and Spyke due to his armor like carapace thing)**

 **AN2: I also put a limit on his 'adaptability' power so that he isn't too OP as that power is kinda cheap.**

Blood Will Tell

Chapter 2

-Harry-

"So, did you enjoy yourself tonight Harry?" Storm, his recently adopted mother, asked him with a smile as they walked down the school hallway towards the locker room to collect his new 'cousin' who he hadn't actually met yet.

"Well I'm not that big into basketball but it was fun," he admitted before frowning "but I…I could sense two mutants on the team. I know one was Evan but the other one…I couldn't get a good clear lock on them.".

At that statement his mom frowned before nodding "I'll speak to the Professor about it when we return to the institute later, perhaps he can figure out who this elusive mutant is. Right now I'm just grateful that nobody noticed the new trench on the basketball court thanks to Evan's fall.".

At that he blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "That was me actually," he admitted "I used a bit of the telepathy I got form the Professor to make people not notice it and then planted a delayed memory into the mind of a faculty member so they'll remember walking into the gym and finding some masked vandals wrecking the floor before escaping.".

Blinking in surprise his mother asked "You can do that?" as he noticed the locker room approaching.

"I can do just about anything I know how to with my powers," he explained "the adaptability is a very…testy power. It grants me an enhanced learning curve with my abilities but that puts a real strain on it so I only get other 'adaptations' when I'm in major danger or I'm angry beyond relief, like when I threw that fat ass that kidnapped Jean.".

"Language." His mother scolded him instantly as she tugged on his ear, making him whimper and promise to be good.

Getting to the entrance to the locker room they were just about to enter when he heard and angry voice snarl out "I got moves you can't even imagine and I'm through holding back just to make guys like you good." Before an albino teenager stormed out past them.

"It seems like that boy's been competing with you ever since you two were babies." His mom said with a smile as they walked into the room and she walked over to her nephew who grinned happily at her.

"Auntie O!" Evan called out happily before looking around "Where's dad and mom?...and who's he?".

"Your parents are waiting outside," his mom said with a smile "I think the boy's locker room makes your mother…nervous. As for this young man...well Evan, meet your cousin.".

"Say what?!" Evan asked wide eyed as he grinned and stuck out his hand.

"Hadrian James Howlett-Monroe at your service," he said as he shook hands with his new cousin "but you can just call me Alucard.".

"Alucard?" Evan asked in confusion.

"I may not have spikes growing out of my arms bone-head but I do have my own gifts." He said with a smirk as he leaned back against a locker while Evan looked at him wide eyed.

"Y-you're a mutant?" Evan asked him in shock as he grinned and teleported to the other side of the room and back again in a cloud of red smoke causing Evan to grin. "Okay, now that's cool." His basketball playing cousin said with a grin.

"Speaking of powers," his mom spoke up "I'm getting concerned about you Evan. We saw what happened on the basketball court tonight, how your arm tore that trench in the floor…".

"It's no big deal!" Evan interrupted "I got it under control. Really, I-". It looked like his cousin was going to continue before the basketball player began taking in air, clearly about to sneeze as he teleported in front of his mother just as his Cousin sneezed, causing spikes to shoot out into the various lockers and three imbedded themselves in his torso.".

"Under control…" he grunted, tuning out his mom's panicking and his cousin's horror as he ripped out the spikes and let the wounds heal up "right…I think you might need to check up on the definition of that phrase.".

"You…hole…closing…what?" Evan stammered out in a panic, his mom calming down after reassuring herself that his healing power did its job.

"I have more than one power," he explained "actually I have a technically unlimited number. I absorb the powers of other mutants through blood as my body adds their abilities to my own…as you can see I have a healing gift along with my teleportation…it itches like you wouldn't believe though.".

"So…that doesn't hurt?" Evan asked him curiously as he got up and began stretching, making sure his injuries had healed properly before he began collecting all the bone spikes so they could be discarded properly.

"It hurts like it would if anyone had three bone spears shoved through their guts," he answered calmly "I'm just able to recover from it and I've gotten more used to the pain it causes and my healing factor does numb it slightly.".

"Come on then boys," his mom said as Evan put on a new tank top, the old one torn to pieces "let's get going before the others send a search party.".

"You're gonna tell them about what happened…aren't you?" Evan asked as they walked out of the locker room, the bone spikes in a spare duffel bag as his mom simply nodded at the question. "Can you at least wait until after school tomorrow," Evan pleaded "this night is a big deal for them too and I know dad is gonna want to celebrate.". His mom seemed to think about it before giving a small nod as Evan grinned gratefully and they picked up their pace.

The next day he found himself leaning against the wall as he watched his mom, Scott, and Jean talk to Evan and his new Aunt and Uncle about getting his cousin to come with them back to the Xavier institute to be trained.

"Man, you don't give up, do you Auntie O?" Evan asked after the subject had been brought to the table.

"That's because she loves you," Jean explained gently "we all are.".

"At least now I know why you're always coming home with holes in your clothes." His Aunt deadpanned causing his mom to speak up.

"You already knew this was a possibility Vi," the weather witch explained "while the mutant gene isn't active in you like it is in me we both knew that it was still possible for your children to have it.".

"And it really isn't so bad Mrs. Daniels," Scott spoke up, trying to break the tension "having special powers can be pretty cool sometimes.".

"Oh yeah?" Evan demanded angrily "Then tell me Shades, what have you got that's 'so cool'?".

"Evan!" his Aunt rebuked while he growled angrily at the insult towards his brother.

"Sorry mom." Evan said with a wince causing him to frown as he picked up genuine regret from his Cousin, making him think that Evan's…aggressiveness was being caused by something other than the conversation at hand.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Scot spoke up "We've had a lot harsher reactions during these little meet and greets before.".

"And we would show you but Scott's power…well it isn't exactly 'indoor friendly'." Jean spoke up with a small smile as she placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Okay," Evan interrupted "whatever. Look man, I like it right here and I'm not going to some home for freaks. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some school stuff to take care of.".

Evan moved to go up the stairs before he grabbed his cousin and pinned the other mutant in the air against the wall "Listen here as I'm only going to say this once," he spoke up sternly while his Aunt and Uncle watched wide eyed and his family that new him winced as they knew he was pissed "I don't rightly give a damn what you think of having powers or if you decide to come to the institute or not…but if I ever hear you call us freaks again…call my _mother_ a freak again I will make you regret it. And if I find out that you used your powers to get your way with people…well, just your imagination.". His ultimatum finished he dropped Evan to the floor as his cousin quickly scrambled up the stairs, a door slamming a moment later.

"Was that really necessary?" Jean asked him with a frown as he looked over at the shell shocked onlookers.

"Actually yes," he said with a shrug "I can tell that there's something else bothering him besides this but because of that he isn't giving this subject a lot of thought. That, combined with his stubbornness, is a problem so I just gave him a kick in the rear to try and knock some sense into him.".

"I'm gonna go talk to him." His Uncle spoke up with a frown at Evan's behavior before Jean drew their attention with a gasp.

"He's going out the window!" she told them as they rushed out the door just in time to see Evan skateboarding down the street.

"We really need to work on our sale's pitch." Scott lamented causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"You maybe, mine works just fine.".

"What's yours then?" Scott asked with what he knew his brother would deny being a pout.

"Follow me and I'll show you," he said with a grin "we have to go bail my cousin's sorry but out of trouble anyway.".


End file.
